


Just me, you and the moon

by FlyingLarryHome



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Harry fonding so hard, Louis' laugh, M/M, Nail Polish, Sweet little kisses, cuteness, fonding, painting nails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 12:01:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8285137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingLarryHome/pseuds/FlyingLarryHome
Summary: When Harry's getting ready for the Another Man Party and Louis wants to paint Harry's nails.





	

Looking at himself in the mirror of his and Louis' London house's bathroom, Harry finishes up the last bit of his hair. He feels lost without his long curls, even then it's been months since it was cut. 

He does one last check over in the mirror, then turns the bathroom light off, walking into the bedroom where Louis sat on the opposite side of the bed, seeming to be doing something. 

Harry leaned his body against the door frame to the bathroom, watching over Louis quietly as he focused on what he was doing. A fond smile came over his face has he heard Louis' all-to-familiar laugh. His heart fluttered. He'd never get used to the fact that this, beautiful man was his, even if the world didn't know it. 

He stood up tall and walked over to the bed, crawling over to sit behind Louis, wrapping his arms around Louis petit waist. He felt Louis sink slowly into his arms.

"What are you doing, love?" Harry spoke, as he placed soft, little kisses onto Louis' shoulder.

Louis let out a soft little moan, as he sorted out the colors of nail polish he had sat onto his lap. 

"'M deciding what nail polish 'm gonna put onto your nails," He murmured quietly.

Harry smiled at his adorable husband as he picked out the black nail polish and handing it to Harry, before putting the rest onto the bedside table. 

"Wanna paint them for you." Louis mumbled, as he turned his body around to be facing Harry.

Grabbing the nail polish out of Harry's large hands, he crawled a bit away from Harry, up to the top bit of the bed, plopping his, incredible large, ass down onto the bed. 

"Louuuuu," Harry whined, as he crawled over to sit next to him.

"Harold," Louis jokingly growled.

"Can I have a kiss before you paint them?" Harry asked with wide eyes and a cheeky smile on his lips.

Louis shook his head, with a small smile on his face, as he grabbed Harry's right hand bring it over to rest on his thighs. 

Harry squeezed his thigh, causing him to lightly smack his arm. Harry let out a loud whine from the back of his throat.

"Stop it," Louis huffed.

"But you wont give me a kiss," Harry whined yet again.

Louis rolled his eyes, bringing his hand up to Harry's jaw, holding it still and just looking into his eyes for a moment, before leaning in and placing his lips onto Harry's. He closed his eyes for a brief moment, feeling strikes of fireworks inside of him, until he ends the kiss by pulling away, leaving a now pouting Harry.

Louis ignores him and starts on Harry's hand. Being extra careful to not get any nail polish on his skin. 

Harry just watches him, paying close attention to his face, to when his eyebrows scrunch up and a little curse word leaves his mouth from almost messing up. He can't believe that, Louis, whom is his whole entire world, can be so god damn beautiful. 

He watches as Louis leaves his right hands ring fingernail unpainted. His eyebrows shoot up in confusion. Louis must have sensed his confusion when he replies with "I saw this thing online, where people leave one of their fingers unpainted to state something, and I guess I thought that it'd be a great idea for your nails." 

A grin spreads across Harry's lips, "I think it sounds great Lou." 

Louis smiles brightly at him, continuing to paint his other hand. He strokes Harry's hand softly while doing his so.

* 

Louis puts the last coat of polish on Harry's pinkie, looking up at him with a smile.

"Finished," He says.

Their eyes both sparkle with love and affection, hearts racing and fireworks exploding. They were in their own little world.

Louis and Harry didn't care, it was Louis AND Harry, as it always has been. Every stunt and heart ache they had been through it was always worth it because now, they were almost free. They were almost there, to be able to hold each others hands in public and interact on stage. They just had to make it through a couple more months and then that was it.

 

They had each other, that's all that mattered to them.

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored and I was looking through the pictures of Harry at the Another Man Party and was like 'Hey, why not write a one shot.' So here you are...
> 
>  
> 
> Please if you can, follow me of twitter? @FlyingLarryHome and don't forget to leave a kudo <3


End file.
